


D-S

by Alfiere



Category: Teen Wolf (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, M/M, Wolf Derek, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfiere/pseuds/Alfiere
Summary: La luce filtrava dalla vetrata del salotto, colpendo il pesante piumone blu.A Febbraio l’aria è ferma, fredda.Il loft era silenzioso e gli unici suoni percepibili erano due respiri provenienti dal letto, Derek e Stiles.





	1. Attacco

Erano usciti come tutte le sere per controllare il perimetro sotto la protezione del loro branco, da quando avevano stabilito il patto con gli Argent, le cose erano più tranquille per tutti anche se si lavorava il doppio.

Una trappola era scattata da pochi minuti, un lupo solitario.  
Gli Argent convennero che non si poteva rischiare, Scott li chiamò a raccolta.  
Derek stava analizzando le tracce e Scott gli copriva le spalle guardandosi intorno.  
L’aria era ferma e stranamente il bosco non emetteva nessun rumore.  
Poi un tonfo.  
Il lupo si scagliò contro Scott, che preso alla sprovvista rotolò tra le foglie per poi rialzarsi, Derek si affiancò a lui e iniziarono ad inseguirlo, sempre più veloci, saettando tra gli alberi in direzione della città, fino a quando non capirono dove li stava conducendo : il suo obbiettivo era sangue fresco, _Stiles_.  
Aspettava fuori dalla Jeep, scorrendo la bacheca di Facebook in cerca di qualche nuova amicizia, visto che al corso di criminologia non ne aveva fatte molte, solo la luce dello schermo e i rumori del bosco, gufi, vento…e qualcosa che si avvicina a forte velocità.  
Stiles cercò con un movimento maldestro, scivolando sulla ghiaia, di rientrare in macchina ma lo aveva già raggiunto.  
Gli era addosso e i suoi artigli stavano penetrando la carne.  
Svenne.

Derek era riuscito a gestire faticosamente la situazione, si era preso diversi morsi ma alla fine Scott aveva terminato il lavoro strappandogli la testa e lasciando zampillare il sangue.Deaton aveva portato Stiles nel suo laboratorio, era già capitato che si ferisse, ma questa volta gli artigli erano andati in profondità, bisognava determinare quanto.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Derek aprí gli occhi, i granelli di polvere aleggiavano nell’aria, la luce che proveniva dalla finestra lo aveva svegliato.  
Aveva sentito i lamenti di Stiles durante il sonno, quegli artigli cosí in profondità potevano significare due cose : Trasformazione o sofferenza e rigetto.  
Gli sollevò lentamente la maglietta, i punti erano ben visibili, vi appoggiò la mano e cercò di assorbire il suo dolore per alleviare la sofferenza.  
Almeno gli aveva assicurato qualche ora serena di sonno.  
Si alzò e si tolse le bende, i morsi erano spariti.Si fece una doccia calda, si vestì e prese le chiavi per andare a fare rapporto agli Argent.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Stiles si svegliò poco dopo, la testa gli faceva male e aveva solo dei ricordi offuscati oltre ad un odore tremendo.  
Si tolse la maglietta lacerata e piena di sangue e si guardò allo specchio, quattro graffi perfetti per un totale di 24 punti di sutura.  
Ringraziò di essere stato incosciente, almeno per quelli.  
Decise di fare colazione e lavarsi, si arrangiò prendendo da uno dei cassetti di Derek biancheria pulita e una maglietta a righe, un vecchio prestito fatto a _Miguel_.  
___________________________________________________________________________

  
Derek tornò a casa per pranzo, aveva dovuto sbarazzarsi del corpo e stabilire le nuove dinamiche con gli Argent, Lydia era parecchio preoccupata er le condizioni di Stiles ma Derek le assicurò che si sarebbe preso cura di lui :  
<< _Questa volta_ lo terrò al sicuro. >>  
<<Derek lo sai che mi fido di te, non ci devi più pensare…>>  
Lydia gli prese la mano e lo guardò negli occhi, ,un dolcissimo sorriso.  
<<Lo so che non dovrei, ma è un pensiero che rimane sempre lí…Io sono il capo branco, io dovrei difendervi, non mettervi in pericolo.>>

Gli raccontò l’incontro con gli Argent, mentre Stiles mangiava come un bambino, sbrodolandosi e rispondendo a bocca piena:  
<<Insomma agiva da solo e i danni sono stati “relativi”, come dicono loro, l’unico ferito sei tu…Ah Lydia era preoccupata, dovresti scriverle…>>  
<<Le manderò un messaggio più tardi, mio padre pensa ancora che siamo in campeggio e non mi prende il telefono…>>  
<<Lo sai vero che non crede a una parola di quello che dici?>>  
<<Si bhe si, nemmeno io ci crederei se avessi un figlio come me…Si insomma…>>  
Derek si mise a ridere.  
<<Ah, spero non ti dispiaccia se ho preso in prestito la maglietta…>>  
<<Sta decisamente meglio a te, io ci entro a mala pena>>  
<<Denny non la pensava cosí quando ti ha visto, ti stava mangiando con gli occhi, mancava poco che mi chiedesse di uscire da camera mia…>>

 _Ah_.  
Ora lo stomaco aveva cambiato idea, non voleva più saperne di cibo, anzi forse nemmeno quello che aveva già mangiato doveva stare lí…

Alla fine, sarebbero stati una coppia perfetta belli, sportivi e pieni di interessi…Di sicuro Denny non era il tipo che dopo un giro del campo andava in iperventilazione…Aveva anche una bellissima famiglia…Un bel fisico…Non portava gli occhiali…Era sempre circondato dai suoi amici…Non era un completo imbranato…

<<Stiles? Stiles?>>  
Derek lo prese per una spalla e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
Le lacrime erano scese senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Dio che idiota. Che figura di merda.  
<<Scusami, davvero è che i punti tirano un po’ e ho male, posso appoggiare qui le cose? Porto giù la spazzatura sono già in forma!>>  
<<Stiles no, non devi fare sforzi, asp…>>  
La porta si era già chiusa.

Stiles corse giù per le scale e non svenne per poco, la testa gli pulsava e non riusciva a capire perchè avesse perso il controllo lasciando fuoriuscire come una cascata tutti i suoi sentimenti, che cazzo, non poteva reagire cosí il suo corpo, prendere iniziative senza di lui.  
Buttò il sacchetto e girò in tondo per qualche minuto; dopo essersi calmato salí le scale ma a metà una fitta alla schiena lo piegò in due, la mano gli scivolò dal corrimano.  
Buio.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Derek era seduto sul divano, mani incrociate.  
“Questa volta lo proteggerò…” , quelle parole gli risuonavano nell’orecchio, Lydia aveva ragione ad essere preoccupata, l’ultima volta Stiles aveva rischiato la vita per lui.  
Non aveva nessun potere, al contrario suo, ma si era comunque scagliato contro il gigantesco e feroce lupo che si ergeva sopra Derek che ansante, stremato e ferito, stava per essere ucciso.Non era mai successo prima che si lasciasse prendere cosí alla sprovvista, senza il suo branco al completo, passeggiava nel bosco in una notte di luna piena.  
Dove aveva la testa in quel momento?!

Stiles era corso in suo aiuto, aveva assalito l’animale con un pugnale intriso di strozzalupo aveva lacerato la carne, dalla scapola fino al fianco, senza esitare.  
Non sarebbe dovuto essere lí, ci aveva pensato mille volte ma ancora non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergli perchè proprio quella sera si trovasse nel bosco vicino a casa sua.  
Ma per fortuna c’era.  
Il lupo emise un ululato straziante e con le ultime forze sbattè Stiles contro un albero, fratturandogli due costole, il braccio sinistro e per poco non gli fratturò il cranio.  
Rimase incosciente per diversi giorni.  
Gli era andata anche bene ma era stato troppo rischioso.  
Dov’era ora che quel vortice di pensieri lo stava risucchiando?  
_Perchè_ non era al suo fianco?  
_____________________________________________________________________________

  
Derek corse giù per le scale e lo trovò accasciato a terra sudato, lo prese in spalla e lo riportò nel letto.  
Deaton non gli aveva prescritto nessun farmaco perchè non c’erano malattie nel corpo di Stiles, solo dolore e rigetto. Sopportazione.  
Derek mise la sua mano sulla schiena di Stiles e percorse precisamente i graffi, assorbendo tutto il dolore possibile.  
Stiles riprese conoscenza e boccheggiò come fosse stato in apnea fino a quel momento; si girò verso Derek e lo fissò:  
<<Sono morto?>>  
Disse biascicando  
<<Stiles sei svenuto, ti ho riportato nel letto>>  
Disse Derek ridacchiando.  
Poi Stiles tese la sua mano verso il volto di Derek e lo guardò, come cercasse di entrarci in quell’azzurro.  
<<I tuoi occhi sono…>>  
Si addormentò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato da :   
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/KeepGoing-349432224


	2. Visite

La mano si muoveva con dolcezza sui suoi capelli marroni, gli occhi di Derek non si erano staccati un solo secondo da quando Stiles si era addormentato.  
Non riusciva a smettere di toccarlo, quasi pensasse che non era davvero lí con lui.  
Erano morbidi al tatto, contrastavano perfettamente la sua pallida carnagione schizzata di nei scuri.   
Adorabile.

Suonò il campanello e Derek si alzò.  
Deaton, Scott, Lydia e Allison fecero capolino dalla porta.

Deaton : <<Hey, siamo venuti a trovarvi…Sta bene? Da quanto sta dormendo? >>  
Derek : << Da un’ora più o meno, penso stia meglio ma è ancora molto debole, perde i sensi facilmente. >>

Lydia si sedette sul letto dove dormiva Stiles, controllò le bende.

Lydia : << Come infermierina non sei niente male…La prossima volta pero' voglio il completino >>  
Derek : << Molto spiritosa, devo occuparmi di lui fino a quando non starà meglio ma devo anche uscire per fare commissioni, non è che…>>

Lydia e Allison si guardarono sorridendo e, prese le borse, corsero via senza lasciarlo finire.

Scott : <<Bhe, cosa ne dite di una birretta? >>

Derek annuí compiaciuto e si sedette con loro al tavolo per fare il punto della situazione sui nuovi movimenti.

Deaton: <<Dopo l’incontro di stamani con gli Argent, sono emersi nuovi dettagli, era si un lupo solitario, ma non è il solo ad essere interessato a questa zona. Qualcuno sta sfornando bestie irrequiete e non si capisce perchè. È un modus operandi che non ha ne capo ne coda, a meno che non sia un diversivo. >>  
Scott : << Beacon Hills è come un faro per le creature ma non capisco cosa ci possa essere ancora lá fuori, voglio dire, serpenti, lupi, streghe, tizi strani…Non dovremmo aver completato tutto l’album?>>  
Derek : << Magari questa volta sono delle fate, o no, no…Sirene…>>  
Deaton : << Mi piacerebbe ragazzi ma non credo, tutto ciò che sappiamo finora è che ci serve Stiles. È l’unico che può capire, non abbiamo nessuno nella squadra che sia preparato quanto lui e per questo gli Argent sono disposti a tutto. >>  
Derek sbarrò gli occhi : <<Non se ne parla, Stiles è fuori dai giochi per almeno due settimane. Cazzo ma almeno quei graffi li hanno visti? Cosa pensano? Persino uno di noi avrebbe fatto fatica a riprendersi…>>  
Deaton : << Derek stiamo parlando di vite, non possiamo permetterci il lusso di aspettare, prendete le attrezzature e tutto il resto. Alla fine di questa settimana dovete partire e setacciare i dintorni. >>  
Scott : << Ho provato a dirgli che ci voleva di più ma hanno visto lo schema a cui Stiles stava già lavorando…pensano che questo lupo sia un’altro diciamo…tassello da inserire e prima si raccolgono informazioni, prima li fermiamo.>>  
Derek si mise a camminare nervosamente su e giù per la stanza, nemmeno una, una sola cazzo di settimana per riprendersi. Erano pagati bene è vero, non gli mancava mai niente, ma questo non guariva le ferite.

Allison e Lydia tornarono piene di sacchetti e buste, con sorrisi che avrebbero fatto sciogliere chiunque ma non Derek che rimase sulle sue per un po’, pensando ad una soluzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo e più breve capitolo.  
> Enjoy <3


	3. Istinto

Stiles, probabilmente stimolato dal profumo che veniva dalla cucina, riaprí gli occhi.  
<<Hey..>>  
<<Come ti senti?>>  
<<Una favola…solo magari…Cibo>>

Derek lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo portò in cucina dove una serie di facce compassionevoli scrutavano ogni sua mossa.  
Lydia : << Ti abbiamo preparato di tutto, per una settimana state tranquilli!>>  
Derek le lanciò un’occhiata ma lei non sembrò nemmeno accorgersene.  
Stiles mangiò 3 porzioni di lasagne mentre gli altri avevano smesso di mangiare da un quarto d’ora, felici di trovarlo in forma.  
______________________________________________________________________

Dopo qualche ora passata a parlare e ripulire, se ne andarono tutti, lasciando Stiles e Derek a finire i residui di gelato.

S : << Penso che se mi pagassero in gelato alla stracciatella, non potrei essere più felice…Oppure anche in Software per l’identificazione istantanea dei composti chimici, sono indeciso. >>  
Derek si mise a ridere ma poi tornò serio. Era il momento di affrontare la questione.  
D: << Gli Argent vogliono che tu porti a termine lo schema, si affidano completamente a te per capire cosa sta succedendo. Vogliono che tu parta con me alla fine di questa settimana. >>

Stiles fissò il cucchiaino, era spaventato ma stranamente non si era fatto prendere dal panico per il peso di quella responsabilità… _Con lui_.  
S : <<Hanno portato dei documenti, dati, ricerche o luoghi? >>  
D : << È tutto in quella cartelletta rossa…Senti so che è presto, devi ancora guarire…Posso parlare con loro e…>>  
S: <<No. Lo farò.>>  
D: <<Stiles…>>  
S: << Domattina tornerò a casa e passerò la giornata con mio padre, visto che la sessione di esami è finita posso benissimo prendermi dei giorni per viaggiare e non dovrebbe farmi molte questioni…Avrò bisogno delle mie cose e soprattutto devo lavorare allo schema che ho in ufficio dagli Argent…>>  
D: <<Posso portarlo qui se preferisci, almeno per questi giorni non ti devi spostare…Possiamo usare tutto il salotto se ti serve. >>  
S: <<Derek non serve, posso portare tutto in camera mia…Io sono già qui da ieri notte, sto mettendo le radici…soprattutto sono un bel peso, dato che non posso fare niente. >>  
D: << Non dire cazzate, sei essenziale per me, per la squadra volevo dire…>>

Stiles alzò lo sguardo come stordito da quelle parole.  
Gli era solo sfuggito, non poteva nemmeno lontanamente pensare che lo intendesse.  
Lo ospitava solo per gentilezza.  
 **Ah** , ecco, quel vuoto di nuovo.  
Cosa c’è che non va in me?Perchè devo sempre dipendere dagli altri? Sono un peso e dovrei capirlo da solo quando è troppo.Magari lui avrebbe avuto altri programmi per stasera, non era di certo sulla sua lista fare il babysitter ad un idiota.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Derek lo guardava ma non riusciva a capire, il suo volto non faceva trasparire alcuna emozione, rimaneva a fissare il vuoto, girato verso la finestra ma l’odore che aveva era di tristezza, solitudine, abbandono, angoscia…Il battito stava rallentando, si faceva più freddo. Era cosí stanco.

Derek non poteva sopportarlo, sentirlo cosí era come una coltellata alla gola, una stretta nelle viscere. Cosa lo rendeva cosí? Era colpa sua?

  
Non poteva resistere.  
Il suo corpo si mosse naturalmente, si sdraiò di fianco a Stiles e lo attirò a se, stringendolo dolcemente.


	4. I found - Amber Run

  
Il battito del suo cuore continuava ad aumentare.  
Sentiva il suo respiro sul collo, il petto vicino alla sua schiena.  
<< Stiles se il tuo cuore accelera anche solo di un secondo, esploderà…E io non voglio pulire. Rilassati, non ti mangerò.>>  
<< Non ti do fastidio? Nel senso…non devo avere un buon odore…in più ho i piedi sempre freddi…>>  
<< Vorrei solo che la smettessi di pensare. Posso avvicinarmi un po’ di più?>>

Stiles annuí e Derek si spostò leggermente, Stiles sentí il suo corpo premersi contro la pelle sensibile delle ferite.  
Un brivido gli percorse la schiena.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Non riusciva.  
Doveva averlo tutto per se, l’imprinting non dava scampo.  
Aveva perso il controllo completamente.  
Ormai era perdutamente, inevitabilmente, nel modo più assoluto dipendente da _lui_.  
__________________________________________________________________

Da quando avevano iniziato a lavorare per gli Argent, da quando il branco si era allargato, Derek aveva capito di aver finalmente trovato la sua ancora.

Stiles.

Era passato un anno dal loro primo incontro, Scott era cresciuto ed era ormai un veterinario esperto sotto la guida di Deaton, insieme ad Allison, cacciatrice, facevano scintille.  
Lydia era un avvocato perfetto per la loro associazione, scaltra e veloce, Jackson gestiva i conti in modo preciso e insieme formavano uno scudo.Isaac, Boyd ed Erica si erano trasferiti sotto copertura in diversi punti della nazione per aiutare gli Argent.  
Derek era la punta di diamante, teneva sotto controllo la città, collaborava con gli altri branchi e le forze dell’ordine. **L’Alpha.**  
Stiles invece era sempre dietro le quinte ma nessuno lavorava come lui.  
Aveva la mente affilata, le sue capacità insieme agli studi in criminologia all’università, non gli facevano sbagliare un colpo; Era come se fosse costantemente valutando come muovere i pezzi sulla scacchiera.  
________________________________________________________________________

<< Quanto pensi che ci metteranno a guarire? >>  
<<Sono tagli profondi, è meglio non sottovalutarli.>>  
<<Non è la prima volta che mi faccio male, anzi ho l’impressione che ci prendano gusto a farmi a pezzi…Ma sono una roccia eh eh…>>  
<<Stiles…È da un po’ che volevo chiedertelo..>>  
I battiti di Derek aumentarono e Stiles se ne rese conto.  
<<Cosa…come hai fatto quella sera a sapere che ero in pericolo?>>

  
Silenzio.

  
Stiles devi rispondere. E anche velocemente.  
La verità? No…Assolutamente no.  
Ciò che senti è affar tuo, se uscisse potrebbe solo rendere le cose molto imbarazzanti.  
Derek si sentirebbe a disagio perchè lui non ti ricambia.  
Come potrebbe?

Derek gli prese la mano, tenendola stretta appoggiò la fronte contro il suo collo.  
<<Stiles, sto aspettando.>>

Deglutí.

**Fanculo.**

<<Ero venuto a cercarti a casa, non ti ho trovato e quindi considerando la luna piena sono uscito nel bosco a cercarti. Ovviamente non era per te il pugnale, ma non potevo uscire a mani vuote in una notte cosí…>>  
<< A cercarmi? Perchè? Sono stato attaccato talmente in fretta che non ho fatto in tempo a dare l’allarme…>>  
<< Infatti mi trovavo lí…ma…Non sapevo dell’attacco fino a quando non vi ho visti…>>  
<<Stiles. Perchè mi cercavi? Cosa volevi dirmi?>>

Stai calmo. Respira. Puoi dirlo in un altro modo. Magari per parlare di motivi di lavoro.

No.  
Basta.

Stiles si girò a fatica sull’altro fianco, ora poteva guardarlo negli occhi, bellissimi occhi azzurro ghiaccio.

Che strano eh.  
Hai trovato l’amore dove non sarebbe dovuto essere.  
Proprio davanti a te.

<<Derek io…>>  
Gli occhi di Stiles scivolarono sulla sua bocca.  
Troppo bello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.deviantart.com/art/The-cursed-Boy-583104770

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie in anticipo a chi si perderà del tempo per leggerlo <3  
> Enjoy <3


End file.
